Rub My Goggles
by ChintukiMON
Summary: Shounen-Ai and Yaoi warning. Daisuke and Ken are in love! XD Hopefully there will be a storyline behind all the love. ' Please R&R!
1. Aishiteru

****

A/N: Hmm... I do not own Digimon... Those geniuses that made the show do... w" So please don't sue me ok? Also, I have a warning for all you Homophobes out there:

THIS FAN FICTION HAS SHOUNEN-AI AND (*HOPEFULLY*) YAOI. *You know-Boys x Boys* 

Don't flame me if you don't like Yaoi that's your own problem. T_T" This Fic is meant to be Daiken but heh heh... With my mind you never know what'll pop out. Well anyway, this just happens to be my very first Digimon fic and I hope it actually turns out OK. (*_"*) Oh, and for your future reference I am going to use some of the characters American names and some of their Japanese ones so here are the names IM using in MY Fic...

Daisuke

Ken

Yolei

Takeru (I might use TK)

Kari

Iori

Okee, ya... those are the main names... you know... THE DIGIDESTINED @_@"

Try to enjoy the fic... Hopefully someone can help me with the storyline... *Hint* *Hint*

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Chapter 1

*****

Daisuke was sitting in his room fiddling around with the goggles that Taichi had given him... He sighed and decided that he should probably be over with the others trying to help figure out how to beat that bitchy BlackWarGreymon... He didn't really want to go out to the digital world today... But he decided to go anyway.

When he got to the digi-world he couldn't find any of the others... He started to think about how weird it felt to be Jogress partners with Ken... hmm... Ken... Daisuke thought he had feelings for Kari... But that was a load of shit. Daisuke knew he was just telling himself that so he wouldn't get anymore feelings for Ken... He was afraid to like Ken... Afraid that if he liked him too much he'd do something to ruin their friendship... All of the sudden he tripped over something. He hit his head hard as he fell to the ground. He groaned then looked around to see what he had stumbled over.

And there, right across from him (Looking just as dazed as Daisuke) was ken; sprawled on the ground. Daisuke just stared at Ken for a minute, studying Kens every little feature... Then he realized that Ken was staring just as hard as he was. They both sat upright and saw each other's cheeks turn a light pink. Daisuke broke the silence...

"Uh... Sorry, I was just kind of spacing out and then I walked into you... eh... Let me help you up...?"

"No, I'm fine Dai-Chan..." But Ken was to late in realizing what he had just let slip...

"K-Ken... D-Did you just call me Dai-Chan...?" Said Daisuke, with a rather intent look,

"Uh..." Kens face was now turning a light red, "Well, its an easy thing to accidentally say since you know, we're best friends..." but then he covered his face and stated mumbling so Daisuke didn't quite hear what else he said.

"Well, we should go find the others..." Daisuke's voice started trailing off too,

"Y-Yea..."

The two boys walked around with their Digimon for awhile until they got hungry and lay down in the smooth light green grass nibbling at some food that Daisuke just happened to bring with...

"Um... Daisuke...?"

"Yea?"

"D-Do you mind if I call you Dai-Chan... You know... Just as (Ken started to *very* noticeably cough as he said:) _Friends_..?"

"Um... I guess not...?..." he paused, "But then you have to let me call you 'Ken-Chan' " Daisuke said with a small smirk on his face.

"O-Ok..." Ken smiled...

The two friends just lay there with each other... They didn't even talk... They just lay there enjoying the peace with their Digimon... In fact, Daisuke fell asleep.

***

Ken felt Daisuke's warm skin brush against his as Daisuke turned over yet still sleeping peacefully... He started to stare, at everything, from Daisuke's over-gelled maroon hair, to his soft tan motionless face, down to his... well... *cough* you know... Then he started to run his fingers through Daisuke's hair, thinking... All this time, ever since Daisuke forgave the Kaizer and helped Ken, all Ken could think of was Daisuke... His kindness... His nice ass... How much he wanted to stare into Daisuke's warm cocoa-brown eyes and embrace Dai-Chan.. His Dai-Chan... He wondered if Daisuke could ever feel about him as he felt about Daisuke... He just wanted to reach down and pull Daisuke's face to his and...

"There you guys are!" 

Ken knew that voice... It was none other than that bitchy retard... Yolei... Ken hated her... Her constant mimicking and bragging over every little thing...

"We've been looking for you guys all over! We need to go find BlackWarGreymon! ... Hello? Ken are you even listening to me?!"

"What?" Ken asked as if he really wasn't listening... It was fun to piss Yolei off.

"OGHHHHH! Wake that dumbass up! We have to go find TK and Kari! Iori was just here a minute ago..." Her voice trailed off as she started looking for Iori and Armadillomon.

Ken lightly shook Daisuke in an attempt to wake him up. But Yolei obviously wasn't very patient as she came over and said, 

"NO KEN! Like this!" As she kicked the sleeping lump that was Daisuke. He abruptly sat up shouting nonsense about giant gopher toilets coming after him.

"Come on Dai-Chan, we have to go find Takeru and Kari..." Ken was still surprised that Daisuke hadn't been woken up by the high pitched screech that was Yolei's voice...

"Oh yea..." 

Daisuke stood up and followed Yolei who was now leading the line talking with Iori... But after awhile her voice got so annoying he and Ken decided to fall back and walk alone.

When they finally met up with TK and Kari they decided that finding BlackWarGreymon wasn't going to happen today and started to seek out another digiport- Having to put up with Yolei's constant bithching about how it was all Ken's and Dai's fault for being late all the way back...

***

That night all Daisuke thought about was the afternoon he had spent with Ken in the Digi-world... But he stopped himself- 'KARI! KARI IS THE ONE I LIKE!!!' then he thought... 'Damnit...' and rolled over as he fell asleep dreaming of his beloved Ken-Chan. 

****

A/N: Sorry for all the Yolei bashing if you (For some disturbing reason) actually happen to like her then uh... Well... Live with it... 

Daisuke woke the next morning (A perfect Saturday!) and went out to watch cartoons. But all of the sudden he heard his Digivice calling... 

He ran over to read his message;

__

Daisuke!!! I think Ken is hurt! Wormmon came to my house today all beaten up babbling on about how Ken had another attack! He said Ken had that same evil look he had when he was the Kaizer! When Wormmon got to my house he was pretty beat up, but he couldn't tell me why! You've gotta get over here quick!!!

~Yolei

'The Kaizer? But... I thought that Ken had gotten over that... I thought he was fine...'

It didn't matter; If Ken turned back into the Kaizer a whole lotta' shit could happen again... And Daisuke really didn't want to lose his best friend... Ken-Chan... Sweet little Ken-Chan...

***

Ken was all alone, cramped up in feetle position tossing back and forth... All he could think of was the Dark Ocean... It kept consuming him... More and more... He wanted to stop it.. But he couldn't... All he could do was watch as his mind replayed the most horrible memories he had... And he didn't know why either. Usually he always remembered these terrible memories when he was depressed and alone. He felt around but couldn't find his Digimon... 'He must have gone to one of the others' He thought as he lay there trying to get rid of his useless thoughts... All he wanted right now was his Dai-Chan... He wanted to hold him until he felt all-better... Until he knew that Dai-Chan would love him back... But he knew that that wasn't going to happen. Sooner or later Arukennimon would find him and without Wormmon he wouldn't be able to fight back.

***

When Daisuke found Ken he was having another attack... He ran over and held onto Ken until his bad visions stopped. When Ken finally realized that Daisuke was there holding him he immediately started to cry into Dai-Chan's shoulder...

"Dai-Chan... It happened again... It was all around me, it wouldn't leave..." Then he fell, unconscious, onto Daisuke's warm chest.

"It's ok Ken... I'm here now..." Daisuke lay kens head on his lap and started to comfort him. "I love you Ken..." He said as he fell asleep against a tree trunk with Ken slightly drooling onto his tan shorts.

Around three hours later Ken awoke. His visions were gone now that his little Dai-Chan was here. He watched as Daisuke slept. Thinking of how sweet and innocent he looked. Ken suddenly moved forward, staring intently into Daisuke's lips... Oh how he wanted to get just one taste of those beautiful lips...

Daisuke woke up around an hour later; completely oblivious to the fact that Ken had been watching almost the whole time he was sleeping. Ken was now off somewhere looking for something to eat. Daisuke wondered if Ken could ever love him back... Daisuke knew that Ken would do just about anything for him. He wanted to take advantage of that... He wanted to run his fingers all the way down Ken, feeling him... Feeling his way to Ken's heart. To see if Ken loved him the way he loved Ken. 

Daisuke lay back against the warm tree trunk, slightly stroking Veemon's soft blue head.

Ken came back, having no luck finding any food for himself or Daisuke-Chan. He headed over and sat down next to Daisuke. Ken held his own knees close to himself, wishing he could instead hold sweat Daisuke close, and never let him go. And, he finally did.

Ken gently put his arms around Daisuke and pulled Daisuke towards himself. He started stroking Daisuke's strong back, feeling his soft skin with his slender fingers sliding under Dai-Chan's shirt, up and around his waist until he finally held tight and started purring into Daisuke's ear... "Dai-Chan... I love you..."

Daisuke widened his eyes but then fluttered them shut. Kens small but sturdy hands felt so good grasped around his waist... He leaned in with his head now touching Kens pale neck. He then pulled Ken's hands up so that his shirt was nearly around his own neck and Kens hands were resting on Daisuke's tan chest. Then he whispered, 

"I love you too Kenny baby." Ken turned Daisuke around and stared affectionately into Daisuke's smooth brown eyes. He meant it... Daisuke really meant it. Ken put his hands around Daisuke's face and moved towards him, leaning in, now smelling the spring fresh scent of Daisuke's shampoo... He gently brushed his lips against Daisuke's and then backed away, wanting to see what Daisuke would do.

Daisuke returned Ken's gesture, only this time he kissed Ken Full on the lips. He smoothed his arms around Ken's neck and then rested one hand on Ken's head, pulling him into their sweat kiss. They tumbled onto the grass, Daisuke's chest on top of Ken's. Still fondling each other and fighting for breath at the same time.

***

By this time the others were getting worried because they didn't know that Daisuke went after Ken. And they had completely no idea about the two best friends making out in the Digi-World. But they figured that Daisuke had gone out with Veemon so they didn't bother to go after him. 

(And besides- WHO CARES ABOUT THEM HUH?! WHAT ABOUT DAISUKE AND KEN?! XD)

***

After about an hour the two boys stopped. Daisuke slowly got off of Ken, Ken stopped nibbling at Daisuke, and they decided to finish this at Ken's house where there was no one home. They walked to Ken's house, hand in hand with their newfound love.

~*End Chapter 1*~

****

A/N: Ok... I hope you people out there liked it... It was basicaly just fluff crap but whatever... Hopefully I can work up the nerve to write a yaoi scene in the next chapter... Please R&R! I need some storyline ideas and other suggestions as this is my first Digi-Fic... Whoot! Yes, Sayonara!

~_ChintukiMON ^~^*_


	2. Insert Title HERE

****

A/N: Hello again. Tis me, the all knowing ChintukiMON! :D Ready for some another chapter to 'Rub My Goggles'? Oh, and by the way the title really has nothing to do with the story... It's the title to my club on my Deviant Art account. Yea, me and my friend were bored so we made a club devoted to the Goggle Boys X3 And its title is 'Rub My Goggles' so eh... Yea... That's where the title comes from.

AND NOW ITS TIME FOR:

No not the story! The disclaimer! @_@" I DO NOT own Digimon... Neither do you so DO NOT sue me. (Please?)

Also, In this chapter I came REALLY close to writing out a Yaoi scene but eh... My confidence melted and I decided to leave it out. (But I did leave a cute little ending for all of you drooling fans like me! ;3)

hehe... And last but not least, This chapter is REALLY short. *Mostly because Its just Daisuke and Ken playin' around ;D* So if you'd rather not read about two guys makin' out and stuff then uh... Don't read this chapter... .-" As a matter of fact, Don't read this story. o_o' Hopefully some ideas for the actual storyline will pop into my head soon... Nope... not yet... ANYWAY-

****

.://*Chapter 2*\\:.

As Ken and Daisuke found their way back to Ken's house they couldn't help but glance at each other. (Then giggle like two love-stricken newlyweds) 

When they came out of the Digi-port Daisuke slipped off his shoes and went over to Ken's bed. He had never been in Ken's room before; it was neat and comfortable... But plain. The walls were painted white and everything else had a white and indigo-blue theme. It kind-of matched Ken's hair... As soon as he was done scoping Ken's blue bedroom he stood up and went over to Ken. (Who was straightening up anything that he seemed to think was out of place.) Daisuke wrapped his tan arms around Ken's waist and started nipping him up around the neck and face.

"Oh Daisuke-Chan..." Ken purred asking for more. At this Daisuke took off his goggles and started pulling up Ken's shirt, rubbing Ken's smooth back. 

"Hey Dai-Chan, do you want to take a bath?"

"A bath..." he paused, smirking, "Are you sure you're ready for this Kenny-Baby?" Slightly pulling Ken's hips closer to his so that Ken was leaning on him, his head directly under his own. 

"Of coarse I am Dai-Chan." A smile rising on his face as well.

The two boys headed down the hall to the bathroom where Ken drew the bath, Pouring lavender bubble bath into the warm water as he undressed and got in.

"Come on Dai-Chan." He said as he splashed Daisuke with warm bath water.

"Impatient are we Ken?" Daisuke was now undressed and climbed into the lavender water next to Ken.

"Should I wash your back?" Daisuke said as he grabbed some soap and started rubbing it on his golden hands.

"That would be nice Daisuke-Chan."

When the two were done washing each other's backs Daisuke started washing Ken's indigo hair.

"You know what Ken?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you" Daisuke whispered with a giggle.

"I love you too Dai-Chan..." As he said that Ken leaned into Daisuke and relaxed until they were both on the edge of turning into prunes. 

They both wrapped a soft towel around each other's waist (Mostly just for fun. ;D) and then headed back into Ken's room.

***

Daisuke lay down on the bed, once again waiting for Ken to realize that his room WAS clean... When Ken finally came over and lay down next to him Daisuke wrapped his hands around Ken's slender waist and started to pull up Ken's pajama shirt.

"Oh Daisuke-Chan that tickles!" He whined for more though as he pushed up against Daisuke's cool chest.

"Not as much as this..." Daisuke cooed as he started to pull of Ken's pajama pants and slip his hands down them...

"Ohhh Daisuke..." Ken made another content sound. Daisuke pulled his hands back and started running his skilled hands up until he reached Ken's face. He gently framed Ken's pale cheeks in his hands. Ken wrapped his arms around Daisuke's chest and leaned in, barely an inch away from Daisuke's face. Their lips touched, then their tongues, then they were fighting again for breath as each was tangled in the kiss that they never wanted to end. 

Finally Daisuke broke away and reached down into his soccer bag that he had brought with him. He started to pull out some kind of tube and whispered,

"I saved this for you Kenny-Baby,"

****

*\// END CHAPTER 2 \\/*

****

A/N: HAHA! Told you I didn't write in the Yaoi scene! Oh well... This chapter was just Shounen-Ai fluffy crap but I don't care! I thought it was cute! XD I hope you people did too... I hope you guessed what was in that *Tube*. ::Dies laughing:: Muahaha... I still need some HUGE storyline ideas... If anyone cares... ~' Well that's all for now... Sayonara!~

__

~ ChintukiMON ^~^'


End file.
